I Love You, That's Why It Hurts
by broodyleytons
Summary: My ending of S5. LEYTON.


**A/N:** I came up with this during-yes another one of my classes and went with it. This is how I would have written the Season 5 Finale.

**I Love You, That's Why It Hurts**

He said it was hard for him? How was it hard for him? He walked away, he treated me like an infectious disease every chance he got. He proposed to Lindsey with my ring immediately after kissing me. Right after! There was no twenty-four hours in between. Plus he said he hated me about two weeks ago, the words just rolled off his tongue. So how the hell is any of that hard on him? I am the one who had to endure it. I am the one who kept thinking surely I was going insane for thinking we were still meant to be together. I wasn't the one who came home with a special new someone. I didn't ignore him. Hell, I went to his wedding! I've been supportive and attentive and giving him all kinds of freaking space since Lindsey ran off. I even went as far to talk to Lindsey to get them together! I carried him home after he drank himself to a cold oblivion. I never stopped caring. And then he comes to my office and says that it was hard letting me go? Show me, please pin point the moment it was hard. Was I even here in Tree Hill? Was it a month, a year after he left me in the hotel room? Or was it nonexistent and he just lied to me?

He told me how hard it was and how he didn't hate me and then left. Walked out and I still don't get it. Call me a dumb blonde or dense but I am still confused as ever. So that is why I have been driving to his house to yell at him and to help me comprehend it all. How Always and true love always just poof disappeared.

I don't knock, knocking is for people who don't have a history, and let myself in his back door into his bedroom. He is standing there, throwing clothes into a duffel bag. Figures, he is running away from this.

"Peyton?"

I ignore the surprised tone in his voice and take a couple steps in before crossing my arms and staring him down. "How was it hard?" There was no sense of beating around the freaking bush about this.

"What do you mean?" He stopped putting clothes into the bag and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"How was it hard, all of it? I mean I know it was hard for me, I had to watch you deliberately break my heart but you seemed to have been enjoying yourself so tell me, how was any of it hard for you!?" My voice went a tad bit loud and I was now outraged all of a sudden.

He blinked a few times like he was trying to conjure up a lie or a good excuse. "I lied. I'm not over you, I never even let you go."

It was now my turn to blink in total disbelief. "What?"

"I'm not over you, never was. And I did hide behind Lindsey because, I don't know I was scared. I was scared of your love and the immensity of it. That's how I figured out my dedication tonight for Lindsey to put in my novel which was also apparently an willy inspiration from you." He winked at me. "That's you to me, Peyt, inspiration, life and everything good to do with it. God I love you so bad it hurts. That's what I neglected to say earlier too. That's why it was all hard because it hurt."

I just backed up to the door; was it real? Was Lucas Scott really admitting and confessing that he really still loves me?

"And when you came home I was finally relaxed like my world finally snapped back into focus. Although I never really showed my appreciation-which I am so sorry for by the way, I was an ass and for that I will forever be sorry-but it was there. I felt like Tree Hill was finally Tree Hill again. It's always been you, everyone knew that, including Lindsey." Lucas started to walk towards me and my breathing hitched when he pulled something out of his back pocket, appearing to be plane tickets. "I've got two tickets to Vegas; do you want to get married?" He held up the tickets and I gasped.

"Lucas Scott, don't joke about this, you better not be blindly choosing me-"

Lucas leaned in and caught me off guard by pressing his lips to mine briefly. "I'm not," He pulled away. "I'm not. This feeling is definitely not a joke Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Feel this," He brought my hand to his heart and I swore there were sparks electrifying off us. His heartbeat was rapid and nice. "It's you Peyt; it's you who I want to kiss good night, good morning, anytime I want. I want those pretty green eyes to be the first thing I see when I wake up. I want you in my arms as we fall asleep at night. I want you to be the mother of my children and most of all I want to grow old with you."

"Luke are you proposing to me?" I gasped.

"Kind of, I don't really have a ring yet. But I meant it all Peyt; I am just sorry it took me this long to tell you." He smiled and my heartbeat sped up.

"Oh baby I already knew, I was just waiting for you to remember." I walked over to him to get rid of the insane space between us and fused my lips to his as our tongues danced together and hands were everywhere.

We stood there for a few good, _really good,_ minutes before Lucas pulled back, breathing hard and fast. "So?" He raised his eyes to look at my hair, smoothing some down before connecting his sight with mine.

I smiled and placed my hand on the side of his face. "You're a mess Lucas Scott, but you are my mess and I love you."

_The End_


End file.
